farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Glen (farm)
Enchanted Glen is an extension of FarmVille and is the 9th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It stated its early access on January 7, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on January 14th, 2013. On October 1 2013; Zynga made all farms including this one accessible to all players, even if you have not performed any of the required quests and never have visited this farm before. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Early Access to Enchanted Glen # Enchanted Glen Crops # Enchanted Glen Market items # Free Gnome Gift # Access to exclusive quests & its rewards Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : Stationary buildings: :: 1x Home Mushroom (Stage 1) :: 1x Rivermist Fortress (Stage 1) :: 1x Glen Gnome Garden (incomplete) : Purpose buildings: :: 1x Glen Orchard (incomplete) :: 1x Glen Storage Cellar :: 1x Market Stall : Crafting buildings: :: 1x Enchantment Shop (incomplete) :: 1x Fairy Kitchen (Stage 1) : Animals: :: 1x Dewdrop Cow :: 1x Flying Fairy Sheep : Trees: :: 1x Fairy Bubble Tree :: 1x Guardian Tree : Plots: :: 12x Land plots, with room to add more. Fairy Points Fairy Points, commonly termed as FP's, are the new experience system for Enchanted Glen. These are similar to the Spook Point / SP system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point / ZP system in Jade Falls and Cheer Point / CP system in Mistletoe Lane. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain FP You can earn these points in a number of fun ways: # Completing the Trolls. (Small, Medium, Large and Extra Large) # Upgrading Mushroom House building. # Upgrading River Mist Fortress building. # Harvesting Crops. As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Enchanted Glen, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are exclusive to the Enchanted Glen farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Decorations= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= River Mist Fortress Rivermist Fortress is an exclusive stationary building, just like we built the Volcano Reef on the Hawaiian Paradise (farm) or teh Lighthouse Cove on the Lighthouse Cove farm and other exclusive buildables of all recent farms. You will be going through several stages of the Rivermist Fortress. Home Mushroom Along with the Rivermist Fortress there is another stationary building called the Home Mushroom that will be exclusive to the FarmVille Enchanted Glen farm! What a perfect abode for FarmVille's Enchanted Glen! The Home Mushroom has at least 9 different construction phases and appears to be harvestable for Gifts as well. Enchanted Pond Escapade Like on several previous farms you will here have farm escapade aka challenges. Enchanted Pond Escapade is exclusive challenges and work the same way like Nicks Running for Mayor Challenges on Mistletoe Lane (farm). Beat Enchanted Glen * Get highest level animal in Enchantment Shop * Master Enchanted Glen (farm) crops: Ambrosia Tulip, Boggart Bulb, Butterfly Rose, Dark Dahlia, Dream Cotton, Elfin Tea, Fairy Foxglove, Goblin Vine, Gossamer Ivy, Honey Melon, Nectarkin, Pixieberry to level 3 * Upgrade Home Mushroom to Level 9 * Upgrade Fairy Kitchen to 5 Star Rewards for finishing challengers are , , 3 Pack of Turbo Chargers and an Instant Grow Flight. For finishing all 4 tasks you will get a Beat Enchanted Glen Trophy and the Enchanted Glen License that will allow you to connect Enchanted Glen storage with your transferable storage system. Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} Gallery Enchanted Glen-loading.png|Enchanted Glen Loading Screen Enchanted Glen Billboard.png Enchanted Glen Baner.png Enchanted Glen Travel Button.png Enchanted Glen Farm Travel.png Beat Enchanted Glen Loading Screen.jpg Beat Enchanted Glen Inside.png See also Category:Enchanted Glen (farm)